In internal combustion engines, various shapes have been utilized within the cylinder head of a combustion chamber. Some of the common shapes that have been used include the L-head/flathead configuration; the “bathtub” configuration; the hemispherical (“hemi”) configuration; the “wedge” configuration; and the “pent-roof” configuration. Many of these configurations provide certain advantages within certain types of engines. For example, the L-head/flathead configuration has proven to be particularly useful in side-valve engines. Additionally, the bathtub, hemi, and wedge configurations have been proven to be particularly useful in overhead valve engines. However, even in many of the configurations that have been attempted, there is still room to further increase horsepower, reduce emissions, and increase efficiency.
In addition to the foregoing, a squish area has been utilized in the cylinders of certain internal combustion engines to provide enhanced compression during the engine cycle. A squish area is generally created between a piston top surface and the lower surface of a cylinder head forming the combustion chamber. A squish area provides several advantages, including enhanced combustion, and the resultant squish flow functions not only to stir the intake air but also to transfer the intake air toward a sparkplug disposed close to the center of the combustion chamber. Despite the foregoing advantages, many engines do not utilize a squish area in a cylinder and therefore do not realize the attendant advantages of improved efficiency or enhanced compression.
Therefore, a need in the art exists for a new internal combustion engine with enhanced power output, increased efficiency, and smoother running.